Third Time's a Charm
by LacedwithLacey
Summary: When Kid piques an interest in the new girl Tenna, heads will be butted!
1. New Kid Blues, Fighting Strategies?

It was a rather quiet morning in Death City. The birds had kept chirping to a minimum, and the streets were empty. Tenna walked silently through the two bedroom apartment. She was still in her pajamas, and was making a roast egg sandwich. Her raven black hair fell in front of her eyes and she brushed her bangs out of them. She looked around with a slight frown. Tenna walked silently into Finn's room, glaring at the big mound of goof that was her partner and weapon. "Finn, it's morning." she said blankly. Her voice held no emotion, monotone. Finn stirred. He sat up with a giant yawn. His green eyes opened to see the dark silhouette in the doorway. He smiled faintly when he saw the ice blue eyes of Tenna. "Up," she said in the same tone as before. She walked off. Finn yawned, slung his legs over the side of his bed and slid on his slippers. He stood with a stretch and walked out to the kitchen. Tenna glanced over. "Roast egg sandwiches for today," she mumbled. Finn nodded. "I see,"

Tenna looked at the clock and sighed. "I have to get dressed," She stated as she walked off to her room. Tenna narrowed her eyes at the clothes laid out on her bed. A white ¾ sleeve and her high-waisted dark gray skinny jeans lay there.

Tenna approached the clothes, stripped, and put on the new clothes, brushing her hair while at it. She folded the dirty clothes and put them in her hamper, smiling slightly at her pristine, meticulous room. She locked her door as she came out. In the kitchen Finn had gotten his food, and was eating slowly, staring off into space.

"Finn, you should really get dressed," Tenna said smoothly, the smile still there. Finn narrowed his eyes playfully. "But Tenna, I am dressed." he whined.

Tenna laughed slightly. "Just go, Finn."

Finn saluted her with a grin. "Yes ma'am!" He shot out of the chair and into his room, clamoring about. On the contrary to Tenna's room, his was messy and unkept. He dug through his dresser, finding a flannel and a pair of jeans. He stripped and left the clothes on the floor, buttoning up the flannel. "Tie or no tie?" He called out.

Tenna laughed lightly again. "No tie,"

Finn chuckled.

"Finn, we have 25 minutes to get to the DWMA!" Tenna called out.

"Aye-yaye, captain!" Finn exclaimed, causing Tenna to burst into a giggling fit. He laughed along with her.

Tenna shook her head. "Let's go, Finn!" she urged. Finn put on socks and shoes.

They walked out the door, and Tenna locked it. She sighed, staying quiet until they got to the DWMA. Outside, Maka and Soul were eating breakfast. Maka waved. "Hello!" she said with a closed-eyed smile.

Tenna gave a half-hearted wave and kept walking. Finn grinned and waved.

Soul looked at the duo. "Girl's the meister, guy's the weapon." he said in a hushed voice.

"What is he, then?" Maka replied.

"Dunno."

Tenna entered the building and went to her first class. She sat to the way left side of the room, avoiding any un-needed socialization. She brushed her bangs to the side of her face and slunk back in her seat. She closed her eyes. Finn looked around, sitting next to her. Kid sat in the exact middle, Patty on one side and Liz on the other. Kid looked over at Tenna quirked an eyebrow, and looked away.

Patty began coloring with a happy giggle and grin. Liz sighed, and Kid looked over at Tenna again, who caught and held his eye contact with a slight glare. _Her eyes are ungodly blue._ Kid thought.

 _What is it with this guy? He looks incredibly stupid with those white bars in his hair._ Tenna thought viciously, staring Kid down. Kid slunk back into his seat, cringing away from Tenna's glare. Tenna smirked slightly, looking away and looking at Stein, who had just wheeled in.

"Class, I'd like you to give our two newest students Tenna Worchester and Finnigan Hozierre a warm welcome. Tenna, Finnigan, would you please stand up?"

Tenna looked at Finnigan, and they both stood. Tenna glanced around the room and quickly sat back down. Finnigan winked at the females that managed to make eye contact. Tenna glared up at him and pulled down his sleeve, forcing him to sit.

"Alright class, today we're practicing fighting techniques outside. Form a single file line by the door."

Tenna stood and ushered Finn out of the aisles and down to the floor. She was 4th in line.

Kid strode down and stood behind Tenna. He was considerably taller than her. Tenna tensed up and glared at the ground.

"Hello," Kid said, looking down at Tenna emotionlessly.

Tenna bit her lower lip. "Hi.." she said quietly.

Kid sighed. _She doesn't seem like one for socialization.._ He thought, smirking slightly.

Outside, Stein forced the class into pairs.

Maka and Soul were with Tsubaki and Black Star, and the others were paired amongst themselves.

That left Kid and his weapons with Tenna and Finn.

"This should be fun," Tenna muttered under her breath.

"Alright, begin."

"Finn."

"Liz, Patty."

Tenna watched as Finn transformed into her rifle. The transformation was quick and easy. Finn landed in Tenna's arms, and she shot at Kid, who easily evaded them.

Kid shot in bursts of 8, all of which Tenna dodged gracefully. She gritted her teeth as she aimed down the sights, and shot 3 times at Kid, purposefully hitting the ground in front of him.

 _She's trying to confuse me.._ Kid thought. "Soul resonance," he said. Crouching down, Kid watched as Tenna mirrored his movements.

Tenna envisioned her next attack. Plan A was when Kid went to fire his Death Cannon at her, she would jump, either land hands first and knock him over with her feet, and stick Finn under his chin. She began looking around. _Whatever he says next is my cue to jump, when he does I have 1.543 seconds to jump. Will this even work?_ she thought to herself. Plan B was to leap into the next tree, and sneak up behind him and shoot.

Kid let out a little sigh. "Death Cannon," and fired.

The recoil knocked him back a few feet, however he stayed crouched. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed Tenna wasn't where she was before Soul Resonance.

"Did we get her?" Liz asked anxiously. "I don't know," Kid answered blankly.

Kid's eyes widened slightly when he heard the rifle cock behind him. Tenna chuckled, then hit Kid on the back of the head with the butt of the rifle.

Kid collapsed onto the ground, seeing bright white, eyes closed and wincing. Tenna stuck the muzzle in between his shoulder blades. She shot once, and watched as Kid was rendered unconscious.

The others had paused their fighting to watch. Maka watched with wide eyes. "Kid!" she exclaimed, being held back by Soul. "He's fine,"

Tenna stood in her same position, making sure that he was actually unconscious and not trying to trick her into walking away. Finn transformed back into his human state, and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Stein looked over and smiled slightly. _She beat the Reaper,_ he thought.

"Class is over, Maka, Soul, see to it that Kid gets to the infirmary."

"Yes, Professor."


	2. The Card

Kid lay on the infirmary bed, head wrapped. He groaned as he sat up. Liz looked over. "Kid, you're awake,"

"So it seems. What happened?"

"There was a battle between you and the new girl."

"I take it she won,"

Liz nodded. Kid chuckled. "Beat the reaper."

Tenna stopped by the infirmary with a card. She handed the card to Kid and left silently.

Kid opened the card curiously.

"What does it say?" Liz asked.

"It says, 'I look forward to our next match. Sincerely, Tenna.'"

"How nice," Liz said sarcastically.

"Give me a pen,"

Finn was waiting in the hall while Tenna delivered the card, and left the room. "Did he take it?" Finn asked with a smirk.

Tenna nodded simply. "Yeah,"

"Liz, it's time for a party,"

"Are you even ready to walk?" Liz asked, a hint of doubt in her voice.

Kid had swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stood. He wobbled on his feet for a few seconds, and then unwrapped his head carefully. Kid rubbed the spot where Tenna had hit him with the butt of the rifle. He sighed. _She caught me off guard.._ he thought. Inhaling through his nose, he looked at Liz. "I'll be getting dressed now," Kid said.

Liz nodded. "See you later, Kid." she said as she walked out.

Kid smiled softly to himself. "It will be a masquerade party, and outside," he rambled on to himself. He dressed quickly, making sure to check his appearance in the mirror. He straightened his sleeves, and fidgeted with his bangs. Frowning when he looked at his asymmetrical hair, he sighed. "Damned hair," he breathed out. He turned towards the door.

Liz walked past Tenna and Finn, waving. "Oh, Kid wanted me to invite you two to a masquerade party that's in two days," she said as she walked past.

Tenna nodded. "Thank you," she called out softly as Liz left. Finn grinned. "Are we going?"

Tenna nodded again. "Affirmative, and, Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"This one is formal, wear a tie this time." Tenna smiled, giving him a thwap on the head. Finn chuckled. "Hey!" he growled playfully.

Kid walked out and almost instantly felt the air tense up. "Well, hello to you too, Tenna. That was a fair match yesterday. I also look forward to our next one," he said with a monotone. Tenna nodded, returning the blank stare that Kid was giving her. Unlike Kid, she was unable to shield her emotions. She was an open book.

Kid smiled slightly, reading her emotions. _It almost seems as if she's.. sorry._

Tenna blushed slightly. "See you Wednesday, Kid. Bye!" she said quickly, walking away.

Kid chuckled slightly, waving. "She's cute, I'll give her that." He said to himself, watching as she and her weapon walked away. As she walked away, Kid stuck the rewritten card into her backpack quietly. Tenna didn't feel it. He reached up to rub the bruise on the back of his head. Another hit like that would certainly hurt a lot more.

Tenna continued to blush on the way to her next class. Stein stopped her in the hallway. "That was quite a fight yesterday, perhaps you teach a few things to the lesser meisters and weapons?" he asked, smiling slightly. Tenna looked at her weapon. "I will," Finn piped up, knowing that Tenna had no intention of teaching a class full of students.

Stein grinned happily. "Is this alright with you, Tenna?" he asked. Tenna nodded quietly. Finn gave her a high-five before she walked off silently. "I'll be at home," she said quietly. Finn nodded. "I'll be late,"

On the walk home, Tenna ran into Maka and Soul. "Hey.. you..?" Maka greeted.

"Tenna, right?" Soul asked. Tenna nodded. "That's right,"

Maka pursed her lips, remembering how ruthless Tenna was when she fought Kid. _She was so different.._

Soul grinned. "Nice job knocking some sense into Kid,"

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed. She pouted. "Maaaaakkkaaaaa… chop!" she exclaimed, hitting Soul on the head with a book.

"Maka! What the hell?!"

"Aggressive," Tenna noted.

"No! I'm not, I mean, I.." Maka protested.

Tenna had branched off from the two, and walked up the stairs to her house. In one swift movement, she unlocked and opened the door. She stepped inside, and closed the door behind her. "I can catch up on reading," she said to herself. She set her bag on the ground, and pulled out her book. She noticed something peculiar. She pulled out the card that she had given Kid. She opened the card.

'Dear Tenna,

I completely forgive you. It was our class assignment. But next time I won't hold back so much. The only other girl that I don't back on is Black Star.' Tenna didn't notice the smile sprouting on her face. 'Until we see each other again, mi'lady. With love and respect,'

"Death the Kid.'

Tenna grinned and laughed. "You idiot," she giggled.


	3. I'm Hot for Teacher

(Sorry this chapter is so short. XD It's from Finn's P.O.V for this chapter, then switches over to 3rd person in the next chapter. :) Please review and such! :D Lacey, out!)

Finn had made his way to class with Stein. Standing awkwardly to the side, Finn watched Stein introduce him. "Class, this is Finn Hozierre. He has volunteered to help with class today, after proving his worth in our last class."

Finn looked up as someone piped up from the middle. "What exactly did he do?"

Stein smiled slightly. "He and his Meister single-handedly beat Lord Death's kid,"

Finn smiled as he heard the collective gasp from the class. He nodded. His dirt brown hair shone in the dim lighting.

"Finn has agreed to elaborate on some of his techniques from battle."

Finn watched as Stein stepped aside, making room for him in the center of the room. "Okay, erm,"

He walked to where Stein had been standing. "Well, you need a strong bond with your Meister. My partner Tenna wasn't able to be here, but she told me to tell you that in order to be successful fighters, you need to not hold back."

Cheers erupted from the audience. "Any questions?" Stein called out.

"Yes, uh, hi Finn! How did you meet your meister?" a voice called out from the back of the room.

Finn smiled slightly. "Well, um, I was heading down a wrong path. I wanted to be so powerful that I could make people kneel before me in f-"

"You don't have to be powerful to make me kneel!" Several girls cried out.

"Ehehe.. oh.." Finn blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck and smirking.

"Well anyways, I wanted to be powerful. Just before I met Tenna, I was just about to devour this entire room of people, at this time I only had eaten 10 souls, and she walked in. She was all like, 'Stop right there, you foul beast!' and then I was like, 'I don't have time for this,' and then she smacks me right upside the head…." he said, trailing off.

 _Tenna pursed her lips at me. I rub the spot that she had hit me. "Someone so tiny shouldn't be that strong," I say with a grin. She continued to stare at me. She said nothing. "What, are you mute?" I asked again. I put a hand on shoulder, and she lifted a leg, and brought it down hard on my elbow. It hurt. Bad. Her stare had turned into a cold stare. It wouldn't have been that bad if it wasn't those bright blue eyes of hers. I swear that they're staring into my soul. I cradled my elbow. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed loudly. Before I knew it I was on the ground with a hand over my Boys. Tenna stood over me, saying nothing. "Idiot," she grumbled, stomping on my other hand. I winced and let out a cry of pain as she ground it into the ground. Tenna looked as if she could kill me right then and there. She didn't. She extended a hand to help me up. I took it. "I need a partner," she said quietly._

"Finn. Finn!" Stein was exclaiming. He waved a hand in front of Finn's face. Finn blinked, and looked around, confused. "Wha.. oh! Sorry guys." he said with a closed-eyed smile, rubbing the back of his neck again.

"That's the end of class, guys. See ya next week." Stein said with a fake smile as he waved the class off.

Finn bit his lower lip. "I wouldn't be surprised if you taught here at the DWMA. At a later date, that is." Stein said smoothly, gathering his things and getting ready to leave.

"Maybe I will,"


	4. The Little Things

( _ **Hey guys! It's Lacey! I'm so happy that you readers have stuck with me and my fanfiction since my hiatus. I'm just now working on Chapter 5. There should be 7 more chapters in the making! After this story is finished I will be taking One-Shot requests, as the other fanfictions that I've been writing have essentially died. So! Without further ado, Chapter 4!**_ _ **Restez étonnamment douce mes lecteurs!)**_

Tenna had fallen asleep at the dinner table. Finn walked inside the house, jiggling the keys slightly. "Tenna?" he called, not noticing her at the table. He smiled slightly at the sight of her. "Let's get to bed," he said quietly, pulling the chair out slightly. Finn put an arm under both of her legs, and held her bride-style. Tenna didn't stir. Finn gently kicked the door open, and laid her in her bed. He made sure that she wouldn't have a panic attack when she woke up due to the messyness. Finn sighed, and made his way to his room. He had homework to do.

( ;u; TIME SKIP TO NEXT MORNING)

Tenna was up and ready to go. Finn walked out of his room, wearing his clothes from yesterday. Tenna looked over and let out a low groan. "That's gross," she uttered. "Sorry, I fell asleep doing homework." Finn said, raising his hands in surrender. Tenna smiled slightly. "Go shower, I'll make you breakfast,"

Finn nodded and walked to his room and grabbed a towel from his doorknob. He started the shower, stripped, and stepped into it.

Tenna had made Eggs on a Cloud with a side of a small salad. She sat at the table and ate hers slowly, making sure to be neat. On her right was a neatly folded napkin. Whenever she took a bite she lifted the napkin and wiped the corners of her mouth.

Finn stood in the shower, letting the water wash away yesterday. He reached for the shampoo.

Tenna got out a notepad and pen, and began to write down things to do. "Number 1, take Finnigan tuxedo shopping." she said aloud, smiling softly. _I also need to shop.._

 _When Finn gets out of the shower and dressed we'll leave._ Tenna thought, writing everything down.

Finn dropped the shampoo with a loud clatter. "Ah, scheisse!" he cursed out loud. Tenna lifted her head from her paper, and opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and shook her head smiling. Tenna got up from her chair and walked to the dishwasher. She neatly loaded her dishes into it.

Finn emerged from the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist after rubbing his head with it for a few moments. He walked to his room after turning off the shower, and got dressed in his signature red, white and black flannel with a pair of blue jeans and Converse. He brushed his messy hair. "Good hair day~" he said in a sing-songy voice. Tenna chuckled from the kitchen. "Finn, hurry up. We're going shopping," she called out.

Finn nodded. "Got it!" he yelled back in reply.

Tenna stood, pocketed the notebook, and walked to the door. She wore her usual outfit, the white ¾ sleeve, and dark grey high-waisted skinny jeans. She stood patiently at the door, crossing her arms. Finn emerged from his room, hair already mussed. Tenna sighed, gesturing for him to come closer. She lifted a hand, fixing his shaggy hair. She smirked slightly.

Finn pet the shorter 17-year old on the head. Tenna pursed her lips, glaring up at the tall and lanky Finn. Finn chuckled. "Ready?" he asked.

"My line," Tenna gruffed, lightly punching his shoulder. Finn inhaled a sharp breath through his teeth, mocking pain. "Ow, what do you lift, like.. thirty-two hundred? Sheesh," he said with a grin. Tenna bit her lower lip. "Shut up.."

She opened the door, and stepped out. The air was frigid and cold, so she instinctively retreated back into the house. "Nope, not going."

Finn pouted. "I'll tell Stein you're sick," he said as he turned to walk away. He loved the cold. Tenna jogged to the couch with a slight smirk after closing the door. She curled up on the couch, and turned on the television.

She yawned, and soon felt herself falling back asleep. Tenna's eyes closed, and stayed like that for about 3 hours. She jumped awake when there was a knock at the door. She cautiously rose to her feet, and silently walked over. She stood on tip-toes to reach the peephole. She coughed quietly. "Who is it?" she called, trying to sound distant.

"It's housekeeping," Kid said in reply.

Tenna groaned quietly. "Will you leave if I don't let you in?" she asked.

"Well, no, but your tea will get cold." Kid replied.

Tenna hesitated turning the doorknob. She pinched her cheeks, making herself look sick. She coughed slightly. Opening the door, she grabbed Kid's sleeve and pulled him inside with a grimace, closing the door quickly.

Kid stumbled inside, the tea sloshing around until most of it spilled. "Aw," he said, looking down at the floor. Tenna yelped, eyes coming upon the mess on the floor. "Kid! Look what you did!" she exclaimed.

Kid shrugged. "You pulled me inside," he said with a prim tone.

"Put it on the table, let me clean it,"

"But it's my mess, shouldn't I clean it?"

"You won't clean it right.." Tenna mumbled.

Kid nodded. He knew how to deal with people like this. His obsession with symmetry was like Tenna's obsession with cleaning. From what he knew, she was a germaphobe.

Tenna had walked off while Kid was deep in thought. Kid looked up to see Tenna in essentially a Haz-Mat suit. He held back a chuckle. "Shut up," Tenna growled, kneeling down to clean up the spill. Kid watched quietly, making sure to keep out of her way. Tenna carefully tended to the spilled tea, mumbling to herself all the while. She cleaned the spot three times, and sanitized three times. She smiled softly to herself, then got up and carried her massive amount of cleaning supplies to the pantry. She undressed quietly, and hung up her heavy cleaning clothes. She backed up with a satisfied smile.

"Are you done?" the sudden voice made Tenna jump. She peered over to Kid with a mocking smile. "Yes." she stared into those golden puppy dog eyes of Kid's. She held herself back from melting.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?! I can't be… falling for him, can I?_ she thought, almost glaring at Kid who looked utterly confused.

While Tenna did soul-searching, Kid wondered what she was thinking about.

 _Hmm, her body language is telling me that she holding back, but from what?_ he wondered.

Tenna blinked a few times, looking around with a slight blush. "Oh God, Kid, um,"

Kid looked at her, his face saying 'Go on.'

"I think you need to leave," Tenna said softly with an apologetic smile.

"That's understandable, get better soon, Tenna. Hope to see you at the party,"

"Uh huh," Tenna said, watching as he pulled some Coneflowers out from his inside coat pocket. He laid them on the coffee table, and waved a goodbye before exiting the cozy cottage.

"It's the little things that count," Kid said with a sigh, walking off in the direction of his home.


End file.
